Loving U
by ConiLautner
Summary: Bella was a simple university She was desperate for a job but neither of them actually appealed to That was until Esme Cullen, her mother's friend, offered her an excellent job with a great A nanny job to look after her three little But what happens when she meets her older son and is instantly attracted to him? Does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: Hello sweethearts! Here's my new story! I really hope you all enjoy it very much! XOXO_.

**Summery- Chapter 1**

Bella was a simple university student. She was desperate for a job but neither of them actually apealed to her. That was until Esme Cullen, her mother's friend, offered her an excellent job with a great salary. A nanny job to look after her three little kids. But what happens when she meets her older son and is instantly attracted to him? Does he feel the same way?


	2. Chapter 2

Author_ Note: Hey! How are you all doing? I hope you are liking and enjoying the story! Please read and review! Love U!_

**_Chapter 2_**

I was seriously going mad. Why on earth couldn't I find a job which was just a tiny bit appealing to me? Every job. I had looked like a thousand times through every crappy job and it had been useless. Ugh. I needed the money. As soon as posible.

My mother had tried to help me many times and I was really grateful for it, but we didn't have any luck. I wasn't going to clean bathrooms or worse, serve tables. I was terribly clumsy so I probably would fall on my butt every time I carried a dish. Such luck.

It was one miraculous day when, while sitting on my couch studying for my finals, my mother came barging into my room. She looked ecstatic. Excited. She was grinning from ear to ear while pointing her finger at me. I just sat there and waited until she spoke.

"I have a surprise for you!", she exclaimed triumphantlly.

"What?", I asked curiously.

"You remember my friend Esme Cullen, right?", she asked. I only nodded. "Well I just bumped into her on the street and we started chatting. And guess what? She told me she was in desperate need of a nanny. And in that moment I instantly thought of you! I suggested her the idea and she accepted! The pay is excellent, my dear. You'll start tomorrow."

I thought about it and actually smiled. The job was really perfect for me. I love kids. I could only wish for a little luck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Hey, I'm new at this whole FanFiction thing but I hope I'm doing all right! Please read and review the story, I will be so thankfull! Enjoy_ ;)

**Chapter 3**

This was finally it. I was standing at the front of the Cullen's enormous house. Or I should properly say museam. I was a little nervous, I'll admit. Well, okay I was extremely nervous.

I knocked on the door several times and waited. The door suddenly opened and I saw Esme Cullen. She was a very kind and sweet woman in her early fourties. As soon as she saw me she scooped me up in a tight hug which made it difficult for me to breath.

"How are you, dearest Bella?. We've missed you so much!", Esme said.

"I'm great Esme, thank you very much. How is Carlisle doing? How are the kids?". Esme's husband was called Carlisle, and as Esme, he was very sweet and attentive towards mi mother and myself. They had five kids. The three little ones, which were the ones I needed to look after, were Jacob who was 9, Seth who was 8 and finally little Sammy who was 5. They were all such cuties. Then there was Alice. She was my same age, 19, and we had been best friends sice high school. She had an excellent fashion sense and was a verry funny and exciting girl. And finally, there was Edward. He is my secret crush and has been since we were three and played together as toddlers while our mothers chatted. He was five years older than me and was the description of perfection. He had bronze- haired curls that were so enticing. His body was like an Adonis, like a marble- sculptured beautiful body. Furthermore, he had that crooked smile that lit up his face which made me swoon every single time.

I will admit that actually liking the job of being a nanny wasn't the only reason I accepted it. I also wanted to be closer to Alice and mostly Edward. Of course I knew I had no chance of being with him, he was too good for me. Much too good. Although I just really wanted to spend some time with him. I could only, at least, try.

"They are all excellent, sweetheart. Although Alice misses you so much!", She giggled.

Esme led me through the luxirous house, which I alredy knew but that still amazed me. She told me the kids were playing in their room and that Alice and Edward had gone shopping. Tipical of Alice, I thought, dragging people over to the mall.

I would be staying with Alice because she had insisted a whole lot, but Esme assured me that if I wanted to be alone or couldn't deal with Alice anymore, I could always transfer myself to the spare bedroom down the hall.

I was just accomodating all my belongings when suddenly Alice came skipping excitedly to my room and hugging the heck out of me.

"Hey Bella, I've missed you so much, honey. I know we just saw ourselves yesterday but I have a lot to tell you and we have to catch up. Okay, I'll start. Jasper asked me out today! Of course I said yes, but I tried to make it seem like I was really doing him a favor by going out with him! I just couldn't attempt to not...", Alice kept going and going all the way, telling me about Jasper. I listened to her for what could seem like ages, when I just told her I needed a glass of water. As I reached the kitchen, I became frozen. There, sitting on the kitchen counter, was Edward Cullen, shirtless, dinking a glass of water. As soon as he saw me, he too became shocked and speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Well, hello there! Guys I really hope you are liking and enjoying this story! As the tittle says Loving U!_

**Chapter** **4**

Ok I am seriously hypervilating right now. What the heck is Edward doing shirtless in the kitchen? Doesn't he know how much he affects me? Of course he doesn't, stupid. He doesn't even think of you as more as a friend.

"Hey Bella". He smiled my crooked smile which made me literally drool. Wait. My crooked smile? Who was a kidding.

"Hey Edward. I guess you're back from shopping". Oh My God. I was such a dumb- head. It was obvious he was back from the mall. He probably thinks I'm such a stupid person.

"Yes. I don't even know how I'm alive, really. That Pixie has been driving me crazy all day. I'm so tired".

I just smiled in response.

"So...", he asked. "My mother told me you are our new nanny, that's really wonderful". I noticed he said 'our nanny' and that made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, I'm actually here to look after Jake, Seth and Sammy. Not you big boy!. He barked a laugh.

"Oh? Really? Well what a dissappointment! I actually thought you were my nanny, but I guess if you aren't I could always...".

"You are a total ass you know that?", I smacked him on the chest.

"Yes I have been told that but I guess I don't give a shit", he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "You look really pretty tonight, Bella". God. Did he just say I look pretty? Me ? Wow.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself". We smiled at each other and he started to lean towards me. He was going to kiss me! We were only a few centimeters from each other when they appeared.

"Bella, you're here!", Jacob, Seth and Sammy cried. Edward sighted and whispered something like 'get lost' under his breath.

The three kids came running towards us and jumped on top of me. Edward just tried to get them off me in order to be able to get oxigen.

"Hey babies, how are you?", I asked. Edward looked at me funny.

"Good Bewa", Sammy said. I clutched him to my chest and started fulling him of kisses.

"Bella", Jacob said,"We are grown ups not babies". After saying that statement he winked at me. I had always known that Jacob had a crush on me and I'll admit that at first it was quite adorable, but recently it was getting a lot more complicated. He tried to get my attention every time so I knew this job would be difficul"yes

"Yes, that's true. I just discovered how to tie my shoe laces!", Seth said excitedly. Edward, who had been totally wordless until now, laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time for you guys to go to bed. Go to your room and I'll be there shortly", I said.

"Please Bella, just a little while longer!", Jacob and Seth protested.

"You heard Bella, go now", Edward ordered. Thank god for Edward because I was sure I wouldn't be able to get them to go to bed. I would have surrendered to their pouting skills. I gave Edward a greatful smile as the kids went up to their room.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams". He kissed my cheek and started up the stairs.

"They'll be about you", I murmered.

Suddenly, Alice appered. "Where have you been? I need you!", she shrieked as she started dragging me up the stairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I already knew for sure that I liked him. A whole lot.


End file.
